


Where's the Weasley?

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny writes stories for her children, nieces and nephews. This year, it'[s Hugo Weasley's turn to receive a book, but what will it be about. Follows on from 'Dont tell Mum the Babysitter's Dead!' but not necessary to read that one first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the Weasley?

**Author's Note:**

> For 'hills' who loved that Ginny wrote books for her kids. I hope you like the titles i came up with for all the books!

“Oh boy Oh boy, I can't wait till tomorrow,” said Hugo excitedly.

“Well the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come,” said Hermione, tucking her son in. He had just finished reading a story.

“I can't sleep Mum, I'm too excited,” said Hugo.

“I know. It's a big day tomorrow. Your seventh birthday,” sighed Hermione, running her hands over his red hair. Her baby boy was growing up so fast!

“Not only that, but tomorrow I get my book from Aunt Ginny. I've been waiting for my birthday all year, just for my book,” said Hugo, completely happy.

“Oh sweetie, you know Aunt Ginny has been travelling with Uncle Harry for his work. I don't think she's had time to write any books while she's been away,” said Hermione. “We don't even know if they'll make it for your birthday party.”

“They will. Aunt Ginny promised me when she left that they'd be here, and that it was my turn for a book. Vic got 'The Yule Ball', then Freddie got 'Charlie In the Chocolate Factory'. Mummy, how DID a dragon end up in the chocolate factory?” asked Hugo.

“We'll have to ask Freddie if you can borrow it. Or you can ask Uncle Charlie tomorrow,” said Hermione.

Hugo nodded, and continued. “Dominique got 'The Happy Elf at Hogwarts', then Molly got 'Mayhem at the Ministry of Magic'. I really liked Roxi's 'How To Tame Your Hippogriph'. It was much better than Lucy's 'The Weird Sisters'.” Hugo screwed his nose up at that one.

“Now, now, that was perfect for Lucy, because she wants to be a rock star when she's older. Just like Molly wants to go and work at the Ministry, so her book was perfect for her,” admonished Hermione.

“I guess. Molly said she wants to be Uncle Percy's sekertary after Hogwarts,” confided Hugo.

“Secretary, Hugo. Yes, Molly is a lot like Uncle Percy,” said Hermione, thinking of her niece. Molly was quiet, methodical and, at times, a bit pompous Very different from her outgoing sister, who loved to dress in flashy clothes and put on impromptu concerts for the family.

“Did you know the 'Happy Elf' in Domi's book is a real elf? His name was Dobby,” said Hugo.

“Yes, I did know that. In fact, I knew the real Dobby. I met him for the first time at Hogwarts,”said Hermione, stroking his hair.

“Just like Domi's book. My favourite one, apart from James', is the one Aunt Ginny did for Rose. 'The Owl and the Pussycat'. I read it to Crookshanks all the time, Mum. He likes that he is in a story with Uncle Harry's owl, Hedwig. He told me so,” said Hugo.

“Is that so? You know, I haven't read that story in a long while, not since you were a little boy of five,” teased Hermione.

“Now I'm a big boy of seven. Well, tomorrow I will be. What will Aunt Ginny write about for me, do you think, Mum?” asked Hugo.

“Hmm, 'The Boy Who Wouldn't Go To Sleep?'” teased Hermione. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “It will just be nice to have Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Al and Lily home again.”

Hugo yawned, and nodded. “I missed 'em. 'Specially Lil. She's my best friend, Mum. Do you think they missed me?”

“Of course they did, my darling. Come on, now, off to sleep. I'll leave the hall light on for you,” said Hermione softly. “Nox.”

“Night, Mum. Love you,” said Hugo, as he fell asleep.

Hermione smiled as she watched him fall completely asleep, knowing it would now take a Hippogriph bellowing to wake him. He was just like Ron that way. She left his room and went back to the lounge where Ron was listening to a Quidditch match on the wireless.

“Cannon's may have a shot tonight, love,” said Ron cheerily. He put his arm around her as she sat down next to him. “Hugo asleep?”

“Yes, finally. He's so excited for his birthday tomorrow. Has there been any news from Harry or Ginny, to say if they'll make it?” asked Hermione, picking up Rose's book from Ginny. “The Owl and the Pussy Cat.' It's very clever. Hugo is so looking forward to getting his own book tomorrow,” she sighed, flicking through the pages.

“Thank Merlin Gin didn't include Scabbers,” chcukled Ron. “I don't know how she comes up with these crazy stories,” he said.

“Really?” drawled Hermione. “The first book she wrote was for James. It was 'Harry and Ron's Excellent Adventure', about two boys who missed the train to Hogwarts and flew an enchanted car, crashing it in the Forbidden Forest. Sound familiar?”

Ron chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, I get that one. Ginny told me she used to tell James that story every night for so long, and he'd correct her if she left something out, so she decided to write it down for him. Then all the kids wanted one. It's sort of become tradition.”

“I don't know who loved Al's book more, Al or Harry? 'Prongs and his Little Stag' was a great way to remember Harry's Dad,”chuckled Hermione.

“I know,” agreed Ron.

“But with Ginny and Harry being away, I don't know if she's had time to write. Hugo will be so disappointed if he doesn't get his book. It's all he wants,” sighed Hermione happily, as Ron massaged her feet.

“It would be a shame if Harry and Ginny didn't make it, but they wouldn't miss one of the kid's birthdays without a bloody good reason. Look, there's no use in worrying about it tonight. Let's start wrapping his presents,” said Ron.

“You're right, I know you're right. Harry and Ginny promised, and if they can't make it, there will be a good reason,” agreed Hermione.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUGO!” yelled all his cousins, aunts and uncles as he arrived at the Burrow by the floo. Hugo grinned as his aunts hugged him and kissed his cheek. His uncles patted him on the back, whilst the cousins fought over who's present he was going to open first. A quick glance around the room showed all red hair, with not a black hair in sight. Hugo sighed, feeling disappointed. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny weren't here yet.

“Happy Birthday my darling boy,” smiled his Grandma. Molly refused to say she had favourites amongst her children and grandchildren, but they all knew Ron and Hugo were right up at the top of the list.

Hugo hugged his grandma, while his grandpa looked on happily. Nothing made Molly and Arthur happier than having all their family at the Burrow for any family occasion.

Hugo was pulled by his cousins into the lounge room and allowed to sit in Grandpa's chair to open his presents. His aunts and uncles had outdone themselves, and he'd received some great things. He was just trying on the shirt that Aunt Audrey had got for him when the floo flared. Al stepped out, followed by Harry carrying Lily.

“Put me down, please Daddy. I'm too big to carry,” protested Lily. Harry put her down and she ran to Hugo, throwing her arms around him. “Happy Birthday, Hugo!”

“Lily, you're back. Hi Al,” greeted Hugo and all the other cousins. “How was Africa?”

“Happy Birthday, Hugo. Actually, we were in South Africa,” said Al. “It was amazing. I've got lots of photos to show you.”

“Where's Aunt Ginny?” asked Hugo.

“She's gone to get your present, of course,” grinned Lily.

Hugo leaned over to Lily and asked quietly and hopefully. “Is it-is it my book?”

“I can't say. I promised Daddy,” said Lily, but her eyes were bright with mischief.

“Happy Birthday Hugo,” said Harry, fighting his way through the adults who wanted to greet him to get to his nephew. He bent down and hugged him. “Aunt Ginny should be here soon with your present.” He winked at Lily and put his finger to his lips.

“I didn't tell him about his book, Daddy, I promise,” said Lily.

“Aw, Lil,” groaned Harry and Al. 

Lily realised what she had done, and was upset. Hugo didn't want Lily to be sad on his birthday so he tried to make her happy. “It's okay, Lil. Uncle Harry, I promise that I will act surprised when Aunt Ginny gives me my present.”

The floo flared and everyone turned to see Ginny tumble out, a box in her hand. Charlie, who was closest to the floo, steadied her, then hugged her. Ginny spoke to him before realising everyone was kind of waiting for her. Her gaze encompassed her whole family, until it settled on the one she wanted. “Hugo!”

Ginny shoved the box in Charlie's hand, and ran to the lounge room. With her arms outstretched, she enveloped her nephew into a hug. “Happy Birthday, darling boy. I can't believe how much you've grown since we've been away. Of course, you're a big seven year old now,” she laughed.

“Hi Aunt Ginny. I missed you and Uncle Harry, and Al and Lily something awful,” said Hugo, hugging her back. Next to his Mummy and Grandma, Aunt Ginny gave the best hugs.

“Hi Sis. Glad you could make it,” said Ron, stepping forward for a hug. Harry was hugging Hermione, then Audrey, Angelina and Fleur.

Ginny was being hugged by George, then Charlie, Bill, Percy and finally her dad. “Uh, Gin?” said Harry, motioning in Hugo's direction. “The present?”

“Is it Hugo's turn for a book?” asked Lucy. She turned to Hugo. “I love my book.”

“Me too,” said Roxi.

“Uncle Charlie, can a dragon really live in a chocolate factory?” asked Hugo.

“Not a real dragon. The dragon in Freddie's book was a special dragon, and what happened when he ate too much chocolate?” he asked his nephews and nieces.

“He had to go to the dentist, cos he got a toothache,” they chorused.

“Mine's the best book,” said Lily. “It's about a mermaid who lives in the Lake at Hogwarts, and she helps the Tri-Wizard champions find what they lost. Just like my Daddy and Auntie Fleur,” she said happily.

“I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. My book is called 'Finding Fang', and its about a big dog that's lost in the Forbidden Forest. I help Hagrid to find him,” said Louis, who was an animal lover.

“I wonder what my book will be about?” wondered Hugo out loud.

“Well, why don't you open it and find out,” said Ginny, from behind him. He turned, and saw Aunt Ginny holding out a present. “Happy Birthday.”

She watched him rip off the wrappings, letting them drop to the floor. His cousins gathered around. “What is it? What's it called?” they asked. Even the aunts and uncles were interested to know. Ginny looked nervous waiting for Hugo's reaction.

“Where's the Weasley?” read Hugo. He opened the front page. “For Hugo, my nephew and godson. Happy Sixth Birthday. Love-Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, James, Al and Lily.

“Thanks, Aunt Ginny,” he said, looking up at her.

“What's it about?” the cousins asked Hugo and Ginny. Hugo sat back in his Grandpa's chair and began to read. Lily and Molly were perched on either arm of the chair. “Can you find the Weasley? Look carefully!” He looked up to Hermione in delight. “Mummy, it's like my Where's Wally book!” He turned a page. “Uncle Bill works for Gringott's. Search the levels to find the Weasley?' Oh no, all the goblins have red hair too. Is that Uncle Bill there? Oh no, it's not. Lily, help me,” giggled Hugo.

The cousins all crowded around the chair to help him. They kept pointing out spots, but it wasn't Bill. Finally Molly found him, hiding in a vault under a pile of gold. “What's next?” asked Dominique.

Hugo turned the page and read out loud. “Uncle Charlie is on the dragon reserve. Can you find him?” He turned some more pages. “Uncle Percy is lost at the Ministry of Magic. Can you find the Weasley? Uncle George works at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Can you find the Weasley hidden in the Wheezes? Where's Daddy? Oh wait,” said Hugo, turning over another page. “ Daddy is at a Chudley Cannons game. Amongst the fans, can you find the Weasley?”

“That's gonna be tough,” said Louis. 

Hugo turned another page. “Aunt Ginny played Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She chased the Snitch and got lost. Can you find the Weasley?” Look, all the supporters are wearing red and gold hats. This is going to be hard,” sighed Rose.

“Turn the page, Hugo. I saved the best for last,”encouraged Ginny.

Hugo turned the page and read out loud. “All the family are at the Burrow for Hugo's birthday party. Find ALL the Weasley's and the Potters.”

“I can see Uncle Harry,” yelled Lucy. She looked up at her uncle. “You kind of stick out with your hair, Uncle Harry.” He grinned at her and patted her on the shoulder.

“There's Al too,” grinned Roxi. “The Potters were easy.”

“I found Nana,” cried Hugo, pointing.

“Where?” asked Lucy, peering over Hugo's shoulder.

“In the kitchen, of course,” grinned Ginny.

“Then... yep,. There's Grandpa, in his shed. Too easy, Aunt Ginny,” grinned Hugo.

“Ah, you may think so, but when you close the book, and re-open it, everyone will be somewhere else,” grinned Ginny. She had made it so that all the characters moved every time the page was turned.

“Hey, that's me,” said Rose, pointing.

“We're ALL in it?” asked Hugo to Aunt Ginny, excited.

“Of course. You're Weasley's right?” asked Ginny. When they all nodded, she pointed. “Then you're in the book!”

“This is so cool. Who should we look for first?” asked Rose. “I know, let's find Dad at the Quidditch game”

“No, I wanna find Uncle Bill,” said Lucy. “I love those Gringott's carts. What a ride!”

“No, Uncle Charlie. I want to see the dragons,” said Louis.

“It's Hugo's birthday. Why don't you let him pick,” suggested Grandpa.

“I want to find...Uncle Percy at the Minstry of Magic,” grinned Hugo. Percy looked pleased, and the children gathered round to try and find him.

The adults left them to it, and retreated to the kitchen. Molly began putting candles on Hugo's birthday cake, whileAngelina, Audrey and Fleur helped make cups of tea, poured drinks and laid out other birthday goodies.

Harry was telling Percy, Hermione and Ron about his working holiday in South Africa. George was telling Ginny about the latest antics of their sons, James and Fred, and what they were up to at Hogwarts. They, along with Victoire were coming home next week for the Easter holidays.

“Hey, James just mooned me,” protested Hugo, looking down at the family page. Hary rushed over to see, and groaned.

“Yep, that's James all right,” he said, looking at Ginny.

She shrugged. “So, Dean made the illustrations as close to character as he could. I certainly didn't want my son's bare bum in there,” she said, making Lily and Lucy giggle.

“He'd probably say it was artistic licence. It really is incredible, Ginny,” said Hermione, hugging her sister-in-law. “Thank you. Hugo couldn't wait to get it.”

“I really didn't have much to do with this one. The real work was done by Dean,” said Ginny. “We spent hours together, trying to get it just right.”

“Bet you hated that, Potter,” whispered Ron to his best friend.

“You have no idea,” growled Harry. Letting Ginny go off to spend hours with her ex boyfriend hadn't been fun for Harry, despite knowing he had nothing to worry about. Ginny had asked him to come with her on several occasions, but he declined. Still, he watched the clock while she was away, until she returned home to him.

“So, that's the last one,” said George, patting her shoulder. “No more books.”

“Yes,” sighed Ginny in relief. “I've done all ours, and Luna's boys. I did them for Seamus' sons, and did a copy of Lily's 'Little Mermaid' book for his daughter. I'm done!”

“Until the grandchildren start to arrive,” said Molly, with a twinkle in her eye.

“Mum, James is only thirteen,” protested Ginny.

“Nearly fourteen, dear. Actually, I meant Teddy and Victoire,” said Molly.

“My little girl is not pregnant!” exclaimed Bill. He looked between Molly and Fleur. “Is she? Fleur, do you know something?”

“Non, Beel, your Muzzer was talking about ze future,” said Fleur, calming him down. In truth, Teddy had already broached the subject to her of formally asking Victoire out.

“Is it time for cake, yet? Then can I sing my song for Hugo?” asked Lucy. 

“My word, yes. Hugo, children, gather round, it's time for the birthday cake,” called Molly. “Will someone help Grandpa out of his chair?”

Rose, Molly and Lily giggled as they tried to pull Grandpa out of his chair. He finally got up and he cuddled his granddaughters, thanking them for helping him. They escorted him to the table where Hugo waited patiently.

They all sang Happy Birthday to Hugo, who beamed at his big family as they all gathered round him and gave him three cheers. While Grandma sliced the cake, Lucy entertained them all with a crazy song and dance she'd made up just for Hugo. Percy and Audrey wondered where Lucy got this particular trait from, as neither of them particularly liked the limelight.

Then it was time for the fireworks. It was dusk outside, and Ron and George had been setting up while the others enjoyed cake. They came in and encouraged everyone to come outside and watch.

Dominique, Roxanne and Rose sat together on one rug, and Lily, Molly and Lucy sat on the other. Hugo and Louis shared a rug with Uncle Charlie. Molly and Arthur conjured chairs to sit on, but the rest of the adults stood to watch.

Harry stood behind Ginny, his arm around her waist, pulling her back towards him. She rested against him.

“Happy to be home,” he whispered in her ear.

“I have to admit, it will be nice to sleep in our own bed tonight,” she sighed happily.

“Hugo loved his present. All the kids love their books,” he said, nuzzling her ear.

“Mummy, can I sleep over at Lucy and Molly's tonight. Please,” begged Lily. Audrey nodded it was okay so Ginny said yes.

“Mum, can I stay at Rose's then?” asked Al. Hermione said it was fine, so Harry agreed.

“Seems like we have an empty house tonight Gin,” whispered Harry. “Don't count on getting much sleep tonight.” He nipped her ear, making her jump.

“Oy, are you two watching the fireworks,” yelled Ron.

“More like they're making their own fireworks,” grinned George. Ginny and Harry grinned at him, then Ginny stuck her tongue out at Ron.

“How do you make your own fireworks, Uncle Harry?” asked Lucy.

“Your Mum will tell you when you're older,” said Harry, with a nod towards Audrey. She smiled gratefully at him.

“We can just ask Vic when she gets home,” said Roxanne to Lucy. Victoire was the one that the girls all went to with any questions that their parents didn't seem to want to answer. Victoire knew everything, and all her cousins looked up to her.

“It's going to be so strange when the next lot go to Hogwarts,” said Angelina. “Roxi, Domi, Al and Rose.”

“Vic will be in her last year. Teddy will be in his second year of Auror training,” sighed Ginny. Fleur nodded.

“James will still be in detention with Freddie, so not everything will change, Mum,” grinned Al.

Everyone laughed. It was a well known fact that James and Fred were living up to their namesakes.

The last firework burst across the sky.'Happy Birthday Hugo,' it read, in gold and red colours. It disappeared, to be followed by the trademark 'W' of WWW.

“Brilliant. Thanks Daddy, thanks Uncle George,” sighed Hugo happily. “Thanks everyone for my presents,” he said, after his mother prodded him with just one look. He got up and went to Aunt Ginny and hugged her again. “Thanks for my book. I love it, it's the best one, cos we're all in it.”

“Happy Birthday, sweetie,” said Ginny, kissing the top of his head.

“Time to head for home. I've got work in the morning,” said Percy. Ginny grabbed some pyjamas for Lily that they kept at the Burrow, and she left with Lucy and Molly.

Ginny made sure Al had some pyjamas too, and after saying goodbye to all the family, she and Harry flooed home.

“Home Sweet Home,” said Harry, securing the floo behind them. “So Gin, when are you going to write our story.”

“Our story? I don't need to write it, I just need to live it,” said Ginny, as they made their way past their suitcases and up the stairs.

“Hmm, what about...Harry and the Harpy?”grinned Harry, following her.

“I haven't been a Harpy for many years now, Harry,” reminded Ginny, as they went into their bedroom.

“Once a Harpy, always a Harpy,” chanted Harry, making Ginny giggle. “How about...'The Neverending Story'.”

“Like that Muggle kids movie we saw?” asked Ginny.

“Yeah, only ours will be not be for the kids to read. Let's see, I'll get you started. Once Upon A Time-” began Harry.

“Really, Harry? That's just so cliché,” said Ginny, unzipping her jeans and stepping out of them.

Harry continued, ignoring her interruption. “There was a beautiful red haired witch. She claimed the heart of Harry Potter, a scrawny, specky git, and they lived happily ever after. The End.” He pulled off his shirt and rid himself of his jeans.

Ginny chuckled. “That's it? That's out Neverending Story? Kind of short, wasn't it?” She undid her bra and lay on the bed, waiting.

“That's the kid friendly version. Ours will have a Disillusionment spell on it.” He quickly finished undressing, and literally jumped on the bed and took Ginny in his arms. “Let me tell you about chapter two.”

A while later, they lay entwined, catching their breath. “You may be on to something there, Harry,” Ginny grinned.

“Yep. Sure to be a best seller. 'Harry and Ginny Potter and their Neverending Story',”grinned Harry.

“Shall I get Dean to do the illustrations for that?” teased Ginny.

Harry growled and rolled over so she was under him. “No more illustrations. No more...Dean.”

“Harry! You weren't really worried, were you? I always asked you to come with me when I met Dean,” said Ginny.

“Chapter three will explain just how much of a git I am,” said Harry, apologetically.

“Merlin, this book will be the Neverending Story if it's about all the times you were a git. Granted, most of them were when you were with Ron, but still...”giggled Ginny.

“Okay, so maybe chapters three, four and five will be about me being a git,” grinned Harry.

“It's a good thing I love scrawny, specky gits, isn't it?” asked Ginny, running her fingers up his chest.

“And that I love beautiful red haired witches,” said Harry, nodding. “It's a match made in heaven.”

“And we all lived happily ever after,” said Ginny, pulling his head down to hers.

 

And they did.

xx


End file.
